


Motoroil Fingerprints

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has multiple safe houses and hideouts and he really dislikes it when they're compromised but, this time, he might be willing to make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motoroil Fingerprints

It started as innocent curiosity, as a soft comment and fond blue eyes, something that made Jason wonder how they’d gotten to where they were, considering the animosity between them.  Dick had been leaning against the door to the unnamed storage shed that Jason had converted into a garage to work on his bike to decompress, to _relax_.  Just the sight of the other man, who had probably stalked him for weeks to find his little slice of normalcy, made his eyes narrows and hackles rise, every muscle in his body going rigid.  In fact he was sorely tempted to throw the socket wrench in his hand at the other man in hopes that it would strike him directly in his smug fucking face.  
  
“Get out.” he snapped immediately, shifting slightly, preparing to burst into motion at any moment.  
  
However the older man wasn’t wearing the fingerstripes, was dressed in plain, civilian clothing, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, something that cooled his anger by the tiniest bit; he would probably still try to kick his ass. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t doing anything like collecting decapitated heads.”  
  
“Fuck off.” Jason snarled, anger rising again; apparently Bruce and his adopted assholes still thought he was a psychopath.  Typical.  
  
Dick lifted his hands, placating, something which made Jason’s jaw clench in annoyance. “Kidding.  I was kidding.  Just being curious and all that.  She’s beautiful.”  
  
His anger faltered at the compliment, his eyes darting back to the Harley parked behind him, candy apple red, gleaming despite the poor lighting in the shed.  Slowly he looked back to Dick, his anger slowly dimming and becoming wariness as he climbed to his feet, tossing the socket wrench into his open toolbox.  Jason’s arms crossed over his chest, his weight shifting to one side, leaving him standing hip-shot, eyes narrow, his posture radiating hostility but he was no longer considering beating his ‘brother’s’ skull in.  
  
“What do you want?” he finally demanded, his tone cold.  
  
“To talk.  That’s all, promise.  That’s not a stock engine is it?” Once more Dick attempting to distract him and, well, it worked.  
  
“...No.  It’s not.  I need more power and less weight for what I do.”  
  
“Wow.  You’ve done a great job integrating it.  If I didn’t know a few things about bikes I would’ve said it was stock.”  
  
It all started with snarling and anger with them, usually accompanied by violence, then gradually dissolved into borderline forced small talk which faded into awkward silence.  That was when the tension had begun to settle in, eyes wandering behind Domino masks, hands flexing at sides, neither wanting to make a move.  Their encounters typically ended with Jason making a snide remark and quickly retreating to keep himself from doing something violent and reckless, something he had a feeling Dick was silently begging for.  
  
Yet now, here he was, seeking him out as Dick Grayson, taking a massive risk when he was fairly defenseless, something which made him pause and look a little closer.  Dick’s hands hadn’t left his pockets since he entered the storage shed, something which was odd since he tended to speak in an animated fashion, which, since the other man wasn’t there to kill him, most likely meant he was nervous.  He was smiling but his eyes were wary, watchful, and his entire form radiated a nervous tension, all of which could have been attributed to being in his presence, if the man in front of him wasn’t Nightwing, wasn’t a man who was typically confident and easygoing in social situations.  No, the nervousness was of a different variation, and was mixed with a rather heady dose of anticipation.  
  
“I just replaced the leather on her, actually.” Jason finally added, noting that the silence had become uncomfortably lengthy, his head turning to look at the bike.  “How about you take a seat?  You look like you’re eager to get your hands on her.”  
  
Silence fell between them as Jason reached for a rag, using it to clean his hands, wiping away the small smudges of oil and grease that covered his fingers.  When he finally turned to look at the other man, his hands were out of his pockets, fingers loose but flexing in indecision at his side.  One of the younger man’s brows lifted in silent question, secretly pleased that he’d managed to throw Bruce’s Golden Boy off-balance, even if only for a moment.  
  
“What?  Go on.” Shrugging he gestured to the bike, circling back towards the rickety table he used as a work table, listening intently for footsteps.  
  
“You sure?” _There_ were the hesitant footsteps he’d been listening for, along with the sound of the other man’s bag hitting the floor,  the sounds making his lips quirk.  
  
“Yeah.  Go on, see how she feels between your legs.” Jason had to resist the urge to turn around when he heard the other man suck in a quick breath; that was all the evidence he needed.  
  
He waited patiently, listened for the soft whisper of fabric sliding over metal and leather, the soft creak and groan as the other man settled onto the bike.  Jason turned his head, watching the other man’s hands slowly curl around the grips, watched the way his head tilted slightly and turned so he could glance back at him.  Dick didn’t say anything, something which made the younger man’s lips quirk in a smirk as he strode over, planting a mostly clean hand between the acrobats shoulderblades, fingers digging into hard muscle, and pushed down.  
  
It should have been a sin, the way that the acrobat’s muscles moved with such fluid grace as he struggled to stay upright against the sudden force, his breathing quickening immediately.  Despite that, Jason never stopped applying pressure until the other man’s cheek was pressed against the gauges, arms tucked against his sides, his breath fogging over the glass and his eyes wide and wild.  Jason licked his lips, his eyes hooded, predatory, noting that Dick hadn’t moved his hands from the handlebars, hadn’t really struggled, not the way he should have if he was actually afraid.  Never mind the fact that his cheeks were flushed, pupils blown wide, his body gradually relaxing beneath his hold, the fight bleeding out of him and his eyelashes fluttering; yeah, he wanted it.  
  
“Hope you’ve got a spare set of clothes, Goldie, or your ride home is gonna be real drafty.” he commented, his tone cheerful as he drew his knife from its sheath on his thigh.  
  
Dick’s eyes slipped shut and he nodded, the flush on his cheeks darkening, something that spoke volumes about what he’d wanted to happen and what he’d expected to happen.  He’d probably expected to walk away from this beaten and bloody, with bitterness and anger leaving a bad but familiar taste in his mouth.  However that was no longer an option, not with the other man bent over his bike like a fucking offering, not with the way his body was practically begging for it, a fine tremor running through those beautiful muscles...  Muscles he wanted to see.  
  
Twirling his knife in his hand he hooked the tip beneath the edge of the shirt, slicing it up the middle of the back, giving two more deft cuts to take care of the sleeves.  Upon pulling the fabric away he slid his knife back into its sheath, his hands gripping Dick’s hips as he move to straddle the bike as well, bending over the other man to nip at and suck dark marks into his neck.  This drew forth a long, desperate moan from the acrobat’s throat, his whole body sagging, submitting instantly, as Jason’s hands slid higher, over his sides, thumbs pressing into hard muscle, fingers exploring.  
  
As reluctant as he was to admit it, he’d been waiting for this for a while, for a chance to touch the other man, to have all that lithe grace beneath him.  Thus he didn’t waste any time sinking his teeth into the older man’s shoulder and sucking hard, eyes fluttering at the broken sound of pleasure the other man made.  With a low moan, Jason shifted, pressing his hips against Dick’s ass, their hips fitting so neatly together that it should have been illegal, then again legalities had never stopped their ‘family’ before.  
  
“Slut.” Jason growled against Dick’s ear, listening to him whimper as he rocked his hips forward. “Already aching for my cock up your ass, aren’t you?”  
  
“Jay...” Dick’s voice was low, dark, heavy laden with desire, and he was glad that the older man couldn’t see him because it made him clench his eyes shut and bite his lip.  
  
“Good thing I’m impatient.” he muttered, moving his hands down and around, to the front of the other man’s jeans, looking for anything--Bingo. “My my, what a boyscout.  Prepared for this and everything.”  
  
“Fuck off.” Dick shot back, his tone breathless, as he shifted, making it easier to dig the small tube of lube and condom from his pocket.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” he purred, depositing the items on Dick’s back, watching the way his muscles flinched away then rolled, a little, balancing them. “Pretty sure I’ve jerked off to the thought of having you on your stomach like this.”  
  
“Good... For you.  Put up or shut up.”  
  
“So bossy.”  
  
Drawing his knife again he carefully cut down the legs of the other man’s pants, glad they were just thin, workout pants.  Then again, he supposed that the other man was wearing disposal clothing due to one of the many possible outcomes, something he appreciated immensely.  With a quick jerk of his hands he pulled the cloth away, tossing it aside, allowing his knife to clatter to the floor as he reached forward to squeeze the globes of the other man’s ass, resulting in a startled moan.  Smirking he slid his thumb down the cleft of the older man’s ass, rubbing it over his hole, watching the way the other man shuddered and had to fight not to move, to make sure he didn’t dislodge the lube and condom resting on his back.  
  
“You’re terrible at this.” Dick shot back at him, his pupils blown wide as he stared back at him; worst liar ever, Dick. “No foreplay at all--”  
  
“You didn’t need any, and I sure as hell don’t.” Jason interjected, snatching the lube from the acrobat’s back, popping it open and moving to dribble a considerable amount over the other man’s entrance, causing him to hiss. “Shut up and enjoy the ride, Dickie.  You get to be the first to come all over the seat of my bike.  You should feel honored.”  
  
“Only if you can make me, Little Wing.” Came the breathless reply, the older man pressing his hips back against his hand eagerly.  
  
“Is that a challenge?  Mmm, that sounds like a challenge to me.” Jason mused, mostly to himself, one of his hands lifting to smack one of the globes of the other man’s ass sharply, resulting in a startled sound of pleasure. “Well _that_ was an interesting noise.  Maybe we should--”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“Temper, temper...”  
  
“That’s rich coming from y-Ah!” Dick’s back bowed as one of Jason’s fingers slid inside him abruptly, causing him to shiver, then glare back at the younger man.  
  
“I would have shoved my cock in your mouth, but it’s about to be otherwise occupied.” Jason explained, expression amused as he almost immediately slid another finger inside next to the first, resulting in a small wince from Dick.  
  
“You’re such an... Asshole.” the acrobat moaned, his hips rolling back to meet his fingers, something that looked way too good.  
  
“I’ll never be able to look at my bike the same.” Jason breathed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I’ll think of you rutting on it everytime I ride her.”  
  
All this did was make the older man moan, a sound which was quickly destroying what little patience the younger man hand, causing him to shove a third finger in beside the other two.  Dick was panting, his fingers flexing around the grips of the motorcycle, his eyes clenched shut, his skin flushed and hot and muscles rolling as he moved.  Jason wished that he’d been lying about the fact that he’d think of this whenever he was on his motorcycle, but the image was burned into his brain now and would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.  Part of him was impressed, while the rest of him was just incredibly annoyed and impatient.  
  
Jason drew out his fingers, the soft whimper of disappointment that came from the other man making his eyes flutter as he reached down and undid his pants.  He drew himself out, grabbing the condom he’d nearly forgotten, and rolled it on, licking his lips as he shifted, pressing his cock against the older man’s slick hole and licking his lips; the positioning was awkward, but he’d been in weirder ones, and no level of discomfort was going to make him give _this_ up.  One hand reached out to splay between Dick’s shoulder blades, bracing himself as he began to press inside the other man, letting out a low moan, head tipping back; it felt amazing after all the pent up sexual tension that had building up between them.  
  
“Finally.” he gasped out, leaning forward to grip the handlebar next to where Dick’s hands rested, relishing in the acrobat’s soft moan of agreement. “Knew you were hot for me, Dickie.”  
  
“Don’t act like... I’m the only one that--” Dickie began before gasping when Jason’s hips rolled back then forward just right. “Fuck, Jason--”  
  
“Oh, you weren’t, but it took you way too fuckin long to come around.”  
  
“I don’t make fucking criminals a habit.”  
  
“Maybe you should make an exception.”  
  
Jason didn’t waste any time, his hips moving fast, hard, drawing strangled cries and desperate moans from the throat of the man beneath him.  There was a slight benefit to how awkwardly they were positioned, and it was that the other man’s hips were angled in a way that wasn’t possible with a bed, his back bent in just the right way; his muscles would be sore later, but for now...  Jason’s lips curled in a feral smirk as he leaned down and bit the acrobat’s shoulder, loving the way it made his moans ratchet up into sobs of pleasure.  
  
“Gonna sing for me like a good little bird?” Jason gasped against the other man’s neck, the answering moan he received driving him to bite at the back of the older man’s neck.  
  
“F-fuck you, Jason.” Dick moaned, rocking back against him to meet his thrusts and damn if that wasn’t just the hottest thing.  
  
“How’s the leather feel against your cock, Dickie?  Bet you can’t wait to spill your load all over it.”  
  
“ _God..._ ”  
  
“Should make you lick it off.”  
  
“ _Jason..!_ ”  
  
He recognizes the breathless desperation in the other man’s voice and licks his lips, adjusting his positioning a little, one foot moving to brace on the exhaust pipes of his bike.  One hand slid down to dig it’s fingers into Dick’s hip while the other curled around the back of his neck, holding him down as switched gears, putting himself at just the right angle...  Dick immediately cried out, practically writhing against his bike, struggling to arch, to move, moaning loudly when he was unable to, and Jason saw it all; kinky bastard.  
  
“And here I thought you were vanilla.” Jason gasped; Dick was driving him nuts with the sounds he was making, uninhibited and filthy, and the way he moved, practically rubbing his entire body against his bike.  
  
If Dick heard him he didn’t bother responding, his hands flexing around the handles of his bike, his chest heaving as he gasped and panted for breath.  Jason could tell he was close, could feel it in the fine tremor running through those sleek muscles, could hear it in his breathless cries.  Thus, with a snarl, he moved his hand from the older man’s neck to fist in his hair, jerking his head back roughly, Dick’s back bowing in a way that would have been painful to almost everyone else.  However the move was, apparently, exactly what he’d needed, drawing a hoarse, ragged cry from his throat, making his muscles clamp down on Jason’s cock, making the younger man’s pace falter.  
  
He released the older man’s hair, using his now free hand to grip his other hip as he continued to drive into him.  Jason didn’t last much longer after that, not with the way the other man looked back at him, eyes heavy-lidded and dark, hair sweaty and disheveled.  Closing his eyes Jason moaned, nails digging into the acrobat’s hips as he came, harder than he had in a long time, his entire form trembling in the aftermath.  They were silent for a few long moment, broken only by Dick hissing softly as Jason pulled out then slid from the bike to toss the condom and tuck himself away.  
  
When he turned back, Dick was sitting up, his fingers sliding over the seat of his bike, coming away smeared with come.  Jason swallowed thickly when the other man looked over him, their gazes locking as he lifted the fingers to his mouth and began to lick the sticky fluid from his fingers.  That action made the younger man’s mouth go dry, caused a low growl to rumble in his throat and, suddenly, he was striding forward, his hand fisting in the other man’s dark hair as he shoved their mouths roughly together.  
  
Dick’s mouth tasted like sugar and leather and his own release, making him moan into the kiss, hs tongue exploring, mapping the older man’s mouth.  Finally he drew back, his eyes boring into Dick’s, whose were heavy lidded and dark with renewed interest and arousal; he wasn’t ready to go again yet, but soon, very soon.  Jason moved to pull away only for the other man’s hands to reach up and tangle in his hair, causing his eyes to narrow briefly, lips parting to tell the other man to let him go, but Dick spoke first.  
  
“Let’s go for a ride, Jaybird.” the acrobat breathed against his mouth, expression shifting from sensual to vulnerable for a second then back again; fuck. “I have a spare place not far--”  
  
“Fine.  Get dressed.” Jason interrupted before pulling away, eyes narrowing a little at the way the other man’s lips quirked.  “Gonna make a habit of fucking criminals then, Dick-Head?”  
  
Dick slid from his bike and moved over to his bag, glancing back at him over his shoulder. “No.  I’m making an exception.”  
  
Jason stared at him for a moment before he finally caved and smirked, retrieving a towel to clean up their mess; he supposed that he could live with being Dick Grayson’s one exception.


End file.
